PAW Patrol: The Pups Are Really Humans
If you’re like me, you have seen PAW Patrol. If you don’t know what it is, Google it. I am not here to tell you what the show is about, but I am here to tell you this. Have you noticed that the PAW Patrol pups, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Chase, and Everest, all can talk, but other animals, like Cali or Bettina, can't? I came with a solution: The seven PAW Patrol pups are humans, trapped in a dog's body. To further expand my thought-out solution, think about this: The pups drive vehicles, designated for their spot on the team, something a human would do, they are never caught by animal control officers, and they are allowed in Mr. Porter's restaurant, a place where no animal is to set paw inside. My name, is not important, what's important is my discovery. I am seventeen years old, an an avid watcher of PAW Patrol. I record all the episodes, buy merchandise, started a PAW Patrol IM group chat. But, I am getting off topic here. As I watched the first episode of PAW Patrol, "Pups And The Kitty-tastrophe", I quickly noticed that the PAW Patrol pups could talk, but in later episodes of the series, I noticed that the other animal characters couldn't. If they had the PAW Patrol pups talk, surely they would've done the same for Cali, Chickaletta, Mandy, or Bettina. So, I began thinking. There must be an explanation why the PAW Patrol pups can talk. Then it hit me: THEY MUST BE HUMANS STUCK IN A DOG’S BODY! It’s the ONLY explanation! You must be wondering: How is it possible? The pups that came to be the PAW Patrol, weren't the team at first. They were just seven stray pups on the loose. Seeking shelter at a nearby mental institution on a stormy night, the pups encountered a madman lunatic, on the brink of insanity. Said man wore nothing, but a ceremonial white robe. He recently lured seven human children away from their homes, where upon bringing the pups to his lair on the top floor of the building, consisting of scientific machines and concoctions of his creations, gave the children an unusual, mysterious liquid, and told them to drink it. The children had no choice but to drink it, and when they did, they stated that the room spun around before they lost consciousness, making the pups yelp in fear. The seven pups hid in fear, but the insane man lured them with dog biscuits, laced with chloroform. The pups all lost consciousness after the aroma of the doggy biscuits got into their nostrils. Hooking the children and pups to a machine, that looked some sort of a mind-switching machine, the insane man did his final deed. He set the controls to switch the children's brains with the pups. He has been doing this for some time, and to this day, he hasn't been caught by the police. Turning on the mechanism, it has been said that the seven children and pups screamed a blood-curdling scream, as they were given a severe electrical shock as the brain swapping machine was activated. When it was all done, the seven children and pups were all quiet, until the pups fluttered their eyes open. Looking at the man, in unison, they said, "What was that for? What gave you the idea to do this to us?" The man replied to the pups, running to the window, and said, "If anyone asks, tell them I'm insane." He then took a few steps back, before racing to the window, and jumping out to his unexpected, bloody death. The pups all unhooked themselves from the machine and raced outside in the falling rain, to the corpse, and howled up to the sky. Afterwards, they saw the name of the mysterious man: Zack Ryder. I did remember reading that Ryder's (the leader of PAW Patrol) parents aren't shown in the series. Maybe this is why. Maybe this is why Ryder is happy all the time. He doesn't want to be reminded that his father committed suicide. First, I find out that the PAW Patrol are humans stuck in a dog body, and now I find out that Ryder's "happy", hiding the fact that his dad's dead? And what about the children? Are they still alive, knowing that they have dog brains now, or were they put down? But, let's save that story for another day. You may never know what kind of dark secrets you may find in a cartoon. You just... Never... know... Category:Dark Category:Horror Category:Scary